


New Girl In Town

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Cunnilingus, F/F, girl sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a really pretty blond at the bar, her hair perfectly curled like Sammy just couldn’t do to her own, a few freckles and moles smattered across a symmetrical face that just lit up with the wide smile that seemed permanently fixed there. Sammy liked her, or at least liked her from a distance. But as she edged closer, she liked the girl’s laugh too, and her hands wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle, and the way her hips angled cocked against the bar stool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl In Town

It was kind of weird living in one place for more than a few months. And Samantha knew that thinking that was weird in and of itself. She’d just moved to Palo Alto for college and left Deanna and their dad behind. Thinking about it still made her stomach sour with a sense of guilt that she was really, really trying to reason away. Because honestly, what eighteen year old girl felt guilty for getting a full ride scholarship into college.

Sammy needed to stop feeling so guilty and weird, wanted to stop checking every corner and watching every shadow. She could be normal now, stay in one spot for years, make friends, learn new things, do what she wanted to do instead of what her father made her do.

She did sign up for judo classes to keep sharp on that and have someone to spar with. And maybe there was a knife under her pillow, and she still had a gun tucked under the mattress. But hey, change was a slow process right. As long as she made the effort. Like joining extra curricular groups and jogging in the park and going out to bars on Friday night. Just like any other student. Normal. Yeah, she could totally blend in.

That’s how Sammy found herself trying to figure out how to curl her hair one Friday night, smearing lip gloss across her plump lips because she didn’t really know how to put on lipstick and gloss would be less noticeable when she inevitably fucked up. She didn’t really have the money for new clothes, even from Good Will, but she tried her best with what she had.

Which meant cut off jeans that were ragged against her tanned thighs, the tightest white tank top she owned that was slit a little down the front into a vee, and her nicest plaid shirt tied together under her breasts and rolled up her arms. She didn’t have any push up bras or anything, but she at least had a few underwires. Pulling on her scuffed combat boots and flicking a few semi-limp curls around, she figured it would have to do. Time to go out and mingle with the masses, make nice, fit in, and maybe just maybe she’d find out what actually made her happy for her own sake.

A few beers from sleazy guys, some glances tossed her way where she kind of hunched over in corners, some really bad country music and three bars later and Samantha finally found herself in a bar she might like. She didn’t realize at first, but it was a gay bar, and as she looked around at the eclectic crowd all smiling and making passes at everything and anything, and she figured this might just be right.

There was a really pretty blond at the bar, her hair perfectly curled like Sammy just couldn’t do to her own, a few freckles and moles smattered across a symmetrical face that just lit up with the wide smile that seemed permanently fixed there. Sammy liked her, or at least liked her from a distance. But as she edged closer, she liked the girl’s laugh too, and her hands wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle, and the way her hips angled cocked against the bar stool.

She didn’t have a chance. Why would she have a chance. This girl, she knew what she was doing, what she wanted, she flirted easily with guys and girls around her, legs crossing and hitching up the short denim skirt she wore, the straps of her thin tank top sliding over her shoulders and Sammy noticed that she was wearing a bright pink bra underneath.

Oh no.

Sammy didn’t really notice how close she was edging, pulled in like a moth to the flame, working her way through a few beers. Suddenly a bright siren light that sat at the middle of the bar went off to a wailing sound from the sound systems, and all the bar tenders pulled a handful of shot glasses from under the bar and lined them up filling them with whatever alcohol bottle was closest to hand. Half the patrons seemed to know what was going on, flocking to the bar yelling “Shots!” while those who weren’t regulars stood confused.

Sammy was confused, but then there where strong hands pulling her over and pushing her face down and she found herself presented with an overbrimming shot glass nestled between two perfect breasts housed in a soft pink bra. Before she could think too much she wrapped her lips around it and pulled it out, tipping it back – tequila, oh god – and when she finished she found pretty hazel eyes staring back, wild gold curls framing that pretty face, and then she was being pulled in for a kiss, the mystery girl licking the tequila out of her mouth.

Her name was Jess. She was going to school where Sammy was, and she was smart and funny and she smelled wonderful like peaches and flowers, and she had really, really nice cleavage. She didn’t even make fun of Sammy for staring at her cleavage.

When the bar finally closed, several shots and a little groping later, Sammy found herself dragged along behind Jess to a student housing building nearby.

Sammy wasn’t completely new to this sort of thing, though most of her experience involved learning her own anatomy and a few groping fumbles in the dark with other girls. It was kind of hard to make connections when you moved too much. Sammy wanted that, wanted a girlfriend, someone to text, to see every weekend, to go out to the park with, to study with. But this was nice too, this pretty drunk college girl pushing her against the door once they were in the room and sliding her hands up under Sammy’s shirt.

Kissing sloppy and fast and wet, Sammy could taste her own strawberry lip gloss on Jess and the vaguely chalky taste of Jess’ lipstick. It was a good mix. Stumbling backward onto the bed, Jess pushed her down and Sammy went, more than eager to surrender to the other girl who had taken the lead from the start. Combat boots were kicked off and Jess was dragging her jean shorts down long legs then shucking out of her own skirt. Sammy leaned up and pulled her tank and plaid shirt off together while Jess peeled off the rest of her clothes, and her underwear. Oh, wow.

She was tall and toned and tan and her curls tumbled over her shoulders perfectly and there was a neat little patch of gold hair between her legs and her hips were ample and her thighs were firm and Sammy just needed to touch that right now.

Jess kneeled on the bed and pushed her legs apart, crawling up in between them and tugging plain white cotton panties down. Lifting her legs up, Sammy could feel herself blushing at the hungry look in Jess’ eyes, or maybe she was just flush from the alcohol. Jess scooped her up off the bed and unclasped her bra, laying her back down and running smooth hands over every dip and swell of her body. Jess had pretty hands, nimble hands, that cupped her breasts with gentle squeezes and rolled her nipples and scratched down the quivering plane of her belly.

Jess kissed her, on the lips, on the throat, on her breasts, and on her thighs, dipping eagerly between her legs and licking a broad swath up her vulva. Sammy shuddered and whimpered, hands clenching in the sheets, hips twitching and legs tensed while she watched Jess.

Jess kissed up to the vee of her legs and at the softness of her belly around the belly button.

“C’mon, put your hands in my hair, I don’t mind if you mess it up.”

Sammy nodded stupidly and did what she was told, unable to form as coherent a sentence as Jess could, pushing her hands into the thick tumble of curls and it was softer than she would have expected. Hair as gorgeous as that, she had thought it must take a lot of effort and styling products to get that, but it was soft and silky between her fingers, slipping through her grasp and tumbling to tickle over her belly and thighs.

Sammy pushed her nails down and scratched lightly, sifting through Jess’ hair while Jess went right back to lapping at her pussy, tongue swirling around the clit and lips closing over it, fingers pressing into her while she sucked and oh so gently rolled the clit between her teeth. Sammy couldn’t help fisting her hands in Jess hair then, tightening with the moaning coming out of her mouth, legs fallen wide and back arched, sweat sheening on her skin.

Jess watched her from between her legs, eyes wide, mouth working in tandem with her fingers and Sammy gripped her hair and pulled her down harder, rocking her hips up to grind against Jess’ face when she felt her orgasm cresting, toes curling and every muscle tense for that singular moment on the precipice before it broke and she screamed out, thighs closing around Jess’ head and her hands holding Jess still.

Panting, collapsing on the bed, Sammy looked down at that sweet sweet smile that was back on Jess’ face, mumbling a little and petting nicer through the pretty blond hair.

“M’sorry, did I , was that…”

“That was perfect.”

Jess crawled up her body, straddling her waist, and Sammy reached up to caress her breasts, pert and heavy, pink nipples hard and Jess pushed against it. Sammy licked her lips, trying to tell herself to move and touch and be as good for Jess but every muscle was loose and tired and her brain was fried.

Placing her hands on Jess’ thighs, she gestured and pulled for Jess to come up higher.

“C’mere, sit on m’face.”

Jess tossed her head back, laughing, and Sammy definitely need to hear that again.

Then Jess’ soft thighs were beside her cheeks and the bittersweet scent of her was all Sammy could smell, and she needed to taste. Craning up as Jess came down, Sammy moaned as she licked in between the slit of Jess’ pussy, tongue flattened then darted, exploring the folds and depths and finding the little nub of clit.

Jess rode her face, taking just what she wanted while Sammy did her best to keep up, sucking and licking and rubbing her nose against Jess. Hands splayed still on Jess’ thighs that were taught and working while she ground down against Sammy, it was blissful.

Sammy felt her tense and her motions stutter before feeling the seize of muscles, keeping her tongue working over Jess clit while slickness covered her chin. Smiling to herself in silent congratulation for a job while done, Sammy figured she was doing pretty good at the fitting in thing and the being normal thing. This is what college kids did right? Either way, as long as she woke up with Jess next to her, and got to go on a proper date, Sammy figured she was set.

Jess slid off her face, curling up against her side and running those slender fingers through her tousled hair. They smelled like alcohol and sweat and pussy and Sammy wasn’t sure if there was any better smell in the world, not as long as it involved the sweet fruit smell of Jess’ perfume. Sammy pulled Jess into her arms, the other woman comfily snuggling down against her chest and looping an arm over her stomach.

Tired, drunk, and happy, Sammy was about to fall asleep when she heard Jess snoring.


End file.
